Normal weird
by EmmaXlou
Summary: basically this is all from Ravens point of view. It's my first fanfic and I would appreciate some feedback... good and bad... hope you like it! EmmaXlou xx :    none of the characters belong to me!


x Raven xX

I was sat in my school uniform on top of the Titan tower_. How ever had we even gotten into the mess of having to go to school? Well all of us except Cyborg. He was 18. Lucky guy. I don't like school, it was, too, normal._ I smiled slightly. Finding normal weird, _weird…_ I heard my name being called. Sighing I closed the book. I walked to the door and started down the stairs. I missed my footing on the next step and went tumbling forwards. I gasped. My eyes closed involuntarily to avoid the collision and I braced myself. I hit something good and hard but it wasn't a wall. I opened one eye slowly, peeking to see. Robin. I sighed and pulled away abruptly.

"Thanks Robin." I said smiling slightly. He always seemed to be there when I got into trouble.

"Your welcome" he smiled, "Where you heading?"

I must've given him a slightly confused look because he then pointed to me then the stair and said, "What's the rush?"

"Someone called me." I said.

"Oh yeah, I think that was Bee. She's in the living room." Robin replied.

"Bee's here?" I asked smirking; we all knew that Cyborg and Bee liked each other. Well all of us except them. Robin smirked back. _Man his smirk is so sex. Wait. What! _I blinked. _Oh god_, I could feel the blush starting to creep into my neck. _What the hell is happening to me? Go Raven. Get yourself out of there! _"I'd better go find Bee" I said trying to act normal. I walked off. _Shit._

I found Bee in the living room with Cyborg, surprise surprise.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Rae" Cyborg replied with a strange look on his face.

"Hey Rae" Bee said waving, "Hey Cy, do you mind if me and Rae go for a talk."

"No, I'll probably just go work on the T-car, I'll meet you down there after." He replied getting up to leave. When I had heard the whoosh of the door I raised my eyebrow expectantly at Bee. She waved for me to come over. Rolling my eyes I floated to her side. _Bee and I had become close in the month after I'd defeated my da- Trigon. Starfire had started going out with Speedy so Titans East had started coming over more. Which I'm glad for, Bee really helped me become more 'normal'. There, that word again, normal. Which I'm definitely not._

"What was that look for?" I asked Bee.

"Huh?" she replied.

"The look Cy gave me?" I asked rolling my eyes again. She smirked slightly.

"You're blushing." _WHAT! _

"Am not!" I glared at her. Even though I knew the blush must not have faded from my encounter with him.

"Yeah, you are." _Grrr… why must I keep being reminded of his smile and his strength and how everything's alright when he's th- STOP!_

"And again! What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly. "Anyway why do we have to go on a walk?" I replied smirking as she started to blush. "Oh come on, Bee, I'm an empath I can feel the uncomfort and embarrassment… and love radiating off you."

"Fine. I need your help. I was gonna ask Cyborg out. What do you think?" she said squirming but giving me a glare.

"I think it's a good idea." I smiled.

"Really? What if he says no?" _God. She's a brilliant actress. I mean she acts so innocent and confused with Cyborg stuff, but to his face she's confident, and I thought I could hide my emotions well. _I rolled my eyes.

"He wont say no." I said as Starfire floated in. We turned and looked at her. "We're just talking about Cy. She won't ask him out, because she thinks he'll say no."

"Friend Cyborg is much doing the loving of you" She said beaming.

"Say what!" Bee replied slightly shocked. Starfire looked at me smiling.

"Go and do the asking of out, he will say yes!" she pulled Bee off the couch. Bee looked at me. I nodded. Bee took a deep breath in and walked out. "Yay" Starfire said clapping and plopping down on the couch next to me. I levitated my book towards me from the table and began to read. I heard a whoosh from the door.

"Hello friend Robin!" she said cheerfully. I looked up to see Robin, in jeans and a t-shirt. _Damn._ _He's so fi- NO! God. Raven you've really got to stop that! He's you're team leader for Christ sake! Anyway I bet he doesn't think of you_ _like_ _that!_

"Hey Starfire, Rae." He sad smiling.

"Friend Robin, friend Bee is finally doing the asking out of friend Cyborg!" she clapped her hand again and smiled. Robin chuckled and raised and eyebrow at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I could feel Cyborg and Bee coming. My eyes widened and I nodded. Robin went to the kitchen to get a drink, Starfire started to look at her nails and I pretended to read again. We heard the whoosh, and I started smiling like and idiot. I looked up at Robin who looked back at me one eyebrow slightly raised but he was smiling too. He nodded his head towards the door. _Oh… it's them. _

"Guys. Tone down the love. I can't stop smiling like an idiot!" I said beaming from ear to ear but rolling my eyes.

"Sorry" they both replied slightly embarrassed. At least the embarrassment toned down their love a bit.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll leave" I said smirking "feel as loved up as you want! Just wait till I get out the room..." I closed my book got up to leave. _Why am I so angry?_ I clenched my fists and looked at Robin again. He always knew when my mood changed. Must be the 'bond'. Suddenly there was a scream of anger and the door whooshed open. Terra stormed in. I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself. Then the door whooshed again and another wave of anger hit me. Beastboy. They must be having one of their fights. I could feel their anger bubbling up inside of me. We may have defeated Trigon, but his presence was still inside me! _Oh no. I've got to get out of there! _I opened my eyes, surrounded myself and flew through the ceiling and to the roof.

The anger drained out of me as I dropped myself onto the roof top. I swallowed hard. _That was close. I can't deal with this for much longer! I need to calm down!_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-"

"Raven?" _Robin?_ I turned my head to see the boy wonder walking towards me. As he drew closer I could see that he was worried. He sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. _Am I ok?_ I took a deep breath._ I guess so._

I gave him a shaky smile. "I am now." He nodded. "I just needed to get out of there. What was up with them anyway?"

"Couples fight… apparently Beastboy was checking another girl out." He replied smiling slightly.

"They both love each other though" I replied thinking of how everyone was in love with someone who loved them back, except me. I felt something knot in my stomach.

"Yeah they do" he said. _Something's wrong I can feel it! What's wrong with him? Clever Raven, how do you expect me to know? Ask him!_

"Robin, are you ok?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." _About Starfire! No! She's going out with Speedy; Robin would never do that to his friend!_

"Robin?" he looked at me, "What happened between you and Starfire?" I could feel him tense.

"Why?" he asked glaring slightly. _Well done Rae, you've touched a nerve. Now a snowball's got a better chance in hell, than him ever liking you!_

"I was just wondering. It's just you were both loved each other." I replied feeling really confused.

"We loved each other but we weren't in love with each other." _What?_ I could feel my brow furrowing in confusion. Robin laughed. "It was just a crush. We both loved different people."

"Oh, ok." _Kitty? No! He can't like her! Me? Don't be stupid! Why would he like you?_ Robin looked at me slightly strangely. _Is there something on my face?_ My hand went up to move the stray piece of hair that was in my face. Robin moved it for me. _I'm blushing! Idiot! _I started to look away but robin cupped my face in his hands and closed the space between us. When our lips touched I got dizzy. Suddenly he pulled back. I was blushing like mad and looking at the floor.

"I- Oh god- I'm sorry Raven. I-I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean- I'll go" He said standing up. I looked at him quickly.

"No!" I said grabbing his hand. _So he likes me! _I stood up and faced him. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" he replied dumbstruck.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked again. He laughed.

"Because Raven," he said taking a step towards me. "I love you." I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. I held it back.

"Robin." I said one eyebrow raised. "That's good, because I think I love you too" I said smiling and closing the distance between us.

"Good." He whispered kissing me again.


End file.
